Harry's Nightmares
by revive-the-books
Summary: Voldemort is gone, Death Eaters are being rounded up, and Harry has one more year of schooling left. Nothing could possibly go wrong, right? Nope! Could you live through the death of you classmates and come out unfazed? Drop by a review please.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, thanks for reading my fics, it means a lot. Please drop a review for me so I can know what you liked, what you didn't like, maybe even what you had for breakfast! I'd like to hear from you more often.**

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter and Co. belong to Miss Jo **

Chapter 1

Harry woke with a start on the morning of his eighth year at Hogwarts. The sun was just rising, and Ron stirred in his sleep. He had been staying at the Weasley's house for the summer, and still hadn't quite gotten used to quiet that hung around house in the mornings. Bill and Charlie weren't at the house like normal, but neither was Fred, Percy, George, or Mr. Weasley. Fred was long gone, buried in the garden under an orange tree, Percy and Mr. Weasley were having work issues that day, and every other day that summer, and George was at the joke shop he used to co-own with his deceased twin.

He slowly sauntered down to the kitchen and saw that no breakfast had been prepared that morning, again. Mrs. Weasley had stopped working in the kitchen after Fred's death, so the family had to rely on Ginny and Hermione to make meals, and the girls were quite unreliable with their wakeups.

Harry opened up a cupboard and pulled out a bag of coffee beans. He used his wand and quickly brewed a cup. He sipped on it while he walked outside to bask in the sun. It peeked over the rolling hills and illuminated the orange tree, so Harry could see another body outside. He squinted and saw long red hair fall over a girls back that was kneeling near the grave. Harry silently shuffled over to his girlfriend and knelt down next to her, while his cup remained suspended in the air.

He wrapped his arms around her and kissed the top of her head. "It'll be okay Gin," he whispered. "He's in a better place now, causing havoc on some cloud," he rested his chin on the top of Ginny's head, her sobs shaking the both of them.

"You're wrong," Ginny said after a while.

"What?" Harry asked, looking into her eyes.

"You're. Wrong," the red haired girl whispered, then she pulled her wand out and pointed it at him.

"Gin, what are you doing?" Harry asked, horrified.

"Avada Kedavra!" she yelled. The curse hit Harry's body, and he felt himself go limp. Then he was falling. Falling so fast that the wind whistled in his ears. Then he landed with a body breaking thump into a small bed.

Harry gasped and sat bolt up in bed. He looked around his room and saw that he was in Sirius's old room. The posters kept through their movements. Harry rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and glanced at the photo of Ginny he kept next to his bed. She was laughing and smiling, continuously waving at the camera. Harry laid back down in his bed and sighed. His nightmares had gotten out of hand.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews, I really appreciate it. :] Enjoy this new chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I really don't own Harry Potter**

Chapter 2

Harry left 12 Grimmauld Place four hours before he was due for the train. He wasn't really looking forward to the upcoming school year, but he was going to ease Ron and Hermione's nerves.

He had received constant owls that summer from the pair, asking how he was, what he was doing, where he was staying, why he wasn't answering them. They kept telling him that he was taking things too hard on himself. He wouldn't have been able to save everyone who fought in the war. They wanted to talk to him, they wanted him to talk to them, they wanted him to do anything that showed that he was getting their letters. But he couldn't bring himself to write to them, or anyone for that matter. He hadn't written to them, or even talked to them since the Battle. It would just be better for them to get on with their relationship and leave Harry to himself, though he would be lying to himself if he said he didn't miss them. He missed them so much sometimes that it hurt, but he missed Ginny most of all. He wasn't used to not seeing her for an entire summer. She had been sending owls to him as well over the summer, asking how he was, telling him about how she was spending her holiday. Harry treasured her letters, and had them in his nightstand back at that the house.

He arrived at King's Cross Station and ran through the barrier. The train wasn't even at the stop yet, so Harry pulled his trunk off of the trolley and sat down on it. He couldn't imagine a year of Hogwarts without Hedwig, his trusty snowy, yet here he was. One trunk, one body, and a lonely mood hanging over the entire stop.

He didn't realise it, but while he was waiting, he fell asleep.

Harry was standing on a crowded platform. There were hundreds of people milling around, bumping into him, and they all had one thing in common. They were all the people Harry had failed to save during his entire year hunting horcruxes. All of them wore the same expression whenever Harry caught a pair of eyes. It was the look of disgust mixed with hatred. Soon the faces got more and more familiar. There was Remus, Tonks, Fred, Mad-eye, Collin, and Dobby. Soon someone pushed him to the ground, and they all closed in.

"Harry, it's your fault," Tonks hissed.

"You could have saved me," Dobby squeaked.

"I believed in you," Collin said.

Then Fred stepped up to Harry and crouched down next to him. "You know Harry," he said, looking straight into Harry's green eyes. "I could have lived. You could have warned me, or covered my back, but you didn't. Now because of you, my entire family is depressed. There was so many things you could have done to stop this," then Fred stood up and spat on Harry's face. The others closed in on him and pain tore through Harry's body. Hands were reaching out towards his body, attempting to tear away anything they could get a hold of. Soon there wasn't even any bodies anymore, just hands and arms, reaching towards him.

"Harry?" he heard someone call. He tried to answer, but he was frozen with guilt. "Harry!" the voice screamed.

Suddenly someone was shaking him, and he woke up.

"Harry!" Hermione cried. She was shaking him, tears in her eyes. "Harry, stop it right this instant!" Harry gave her a funny look, then noticed a stinging pain on his right forearm. He looked down and saw that he had dug his fingers into his own arm, drawing quite a lot of blood. He looked up at Hermione in horror at his actions and saw Ron, white as a sheet, standing right behind her. The platform was now full of people milling around, trying not to make eye contact with him, the Boy Who Went Insane.

"Where's Ginny?" he was finally able to ask, getting up with Ron's help.

Ron and Hermione exchanged a worried look. "Well, er," Ron said. "She kind of saw what was going on and ran straight onto the train. She's probably waiting for us, come on," Ron took Harry's trunk while Hermione supported her friend while they slowly made their way to the train.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Hey guys, so this story is way more popular than I thought it was going to be. Thank you so much for reading! Please leave me a review to let me know what you think. Also ****PLEASE**** tell me about any grammatical or spelling errors. That is one of my biggest pet peeves and I don't want to irk anyone else with that.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor will I ever.**

Chapter 3

Once on the train, Ron and Hermione found Ginny in no time. They filed into the compartment, and Ron sat Harry across from Ginny, plopping down next to him. Hermione took the empty space next to Ginny and looked worriedly at Harry. Ginny was silently crying, looking out the window.

Ron and Hermione exchanged a look, and Harry was worried that they were going to ask about his summer, but they held their silence. He just pretended to read the course book for DADA. He stole glances at Ginny every so often. She had stopped crying, but the tear tracks were evident on her face. Harry hated making her cry, he hated making anyone cry, but he couldn't control this. He didn't know his dreams were no longer dreams, but nightmares. The train ride was quiet, except for when the trolley lady came by their compartment.

"Anything from the trolley, dears?" she asked, sliding the door open.

"No, thank you," Harry said, looking away from the window. He watched the woman move on, then stood up.

"Harry," Hermione said, tentatively. "Where are you going?"

"I just need some air, I'll be right back," Harry assured her. He left the compartment and noticed that the three immediately struck up a conversation.

_Look at that Harry,_ he thought to himself. _Your friends won't talk to you, your girlfriend can't look you in the eye, you might as well go seek out Malfoy or someone so they can tell you what a nutcase you are._ He walked for a minutes, and saw Neville and Luna in a compartment to themselves. They were sitting closely together, and Luna was laughing at something Neville had said. When Neville saw Harry watching them, he stood up and opened the door.

"Hey Harry," Neville said, cheerily as ever.

"Hey Neville," Harry replied, about to move on.

"Would you like to join us?" Luna asked from within the compartment.

"Nah, it's okay. I actually should head back. Hermione and Ginny are probably worried about me."

"It won't be but a moment, come on Harry," Neville said, pulling him into the compartment. Harry reluctantly complied to his friend and sat across from the lovers. Luna stared at him intently, seeming to drink in every detail.

"So Harry, how have you been? I haven't heard much from you over the summer," Neville attempted to make conversation. He clasped his hands together out of a nervous habit and waited for Harry to respond.

Harry sighed. He should have known that Neville would have been talking with Ron and Hermione. This was probably some ditch effort to get him to talk. "I've been fine Neville, honestly. Never better, in fact," Harry tried to put on a small smile, but the action felt too foreign on his face.

Neville nodded. "Good, great!" he said, looking out the window. "That's great."

They sat in an awkward silence until Luna piped up.

"You're not insane, you know," she said, piercing him with her bright eyes.

"Uh, thank you Luna," Harry said.

"In fact, you are completely sane. It's just like with the thestrals. You can only see them if you've seen death, but in this case it's a completely different animal. Have you been outside at all during the summer?" she questioned.

"Not really," Harry said, surprising himself. "I've mostly just stayed at Sirius's old place."

Luna gave him a small smile and reached over to touch him on the shoulder. "I think you may be suffering from a Dabberblimp contamination."

Harry almost laughed. Instead he stood up. "Thank you Luna, but I really should get back to Ron and Hermione. I'll be seeing you around. Bye Neville," Harry gave a half wave to the pair and left the train, wandering around for a while longer. Eventually he found an empty compartment and locked himself inside it. He watched the passing scenery for a while when he heard a tapping on the glass. He looked up, startled, and his emerald eyes found a pair of soft brown ones. Ginny gave him a small wave through the glass, and Harry pulled his wand out and unlocked the door. Ginny slid it open and sat down next to Harry, leaning against him. He instinctively put his arm around her shoulders and breathed in her sweet scent. Harry closed his eyes and gave his first sincere smile in a long time.

"I've missed you Gin. I hope you know that," Harry whispered.

Ginny sat up and looked him straight in the eye. "Harry, I miss you too. What's happening though? Why are you distancing yourself from me?" her eyes were filling with tears again, and Harry pulled her close to him, mentally begging her not to cry.

"I'm not trying to Gin, honest. I've... I've just needed time to mull things over."

Ginny pulled away, a tear rolling down her cheek. Harry reached up and brushed it away. "Please come back to me Harry," she begged. "I need you."

He pulled her back into the hug and stroked her hair. "Don't worry," he said, trying to calm her. "I'm here now and I don't plan on going anywhere."


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own rights to Harry Potter.**

Chapter 4

After the opening feast, and everyone was in their dorms, Harry was lying in bed, pretending to be asleep. Ron, Seamus, Dean, and Neville were already sawing logs, and Harry was dreading the moment when he would join them. He had taken a dreamless sleep potion, but he was still nervous on whether or not it would work.

_Harry, you have to give in, _a small voice in Harry's head said.

_No! _he internally argued. _I have to stop this, for Ginny._

_Why? _the voice argued. _What will Ginny do for you? She is just interested in what will make her happy. She's trying to change you. When was the last time you were happy?"_

"I don't even remember," Harry voiced aloud. Dean snorted a little, adjusting himself in his sleep, and Ron groggily lifted himself up

"Wha's tha Harry?" Ron asked, squinting into the darkness.

Harry turned over, pretending to be asleep. He heard Ron call his name a few more times before giving up and returning to his slumber.

_See? You've even admitted it to yourself. Just give in and everything will be much easier._

_I can't!_ Harry mentally yelled.

_Then just sleep tonight and figure this out tomorrow. You did take a dreamless sleep potion, you shouldn't have any problems for now._

It took a few hours before Harry couldn't hold on to reality any longer and slipped into oblivion.

He was in the Great Hall, circling with Voldemort again.

"Have some remorse, Tom," Harry said, trying to not let his voice falter. He could see the Weasley family, holding onto each other, as he circled with the Dark Lord for the last time.

Voldemort gave a small laugh and gestured at Harry with his wand. "You? Speaking of remorse? Harry Potter, you should listen to yourself. How could you speak of remorse when it is really you who needs it?" His red slits squinted even more, and the body of Fred Weasley was summoned to Voldemort's feet. "Have some remorse, Harry. After all, isn't it because of you that people have died? You led them under a false sense leadership and had them slaughtered."

At the sight of Fred's body, George ran up to the invisible barrier and pounded on it, screaming Fred's name. Harry looked over at Ginny, who was shaking her head.

"I'd kill the lot of them," Voldemort continued, gesturing to the Weasleys. "But that would only reunite the family." He whipped around and pointed his wand at Ginny. "How about just the brat goes? She won't be missed, right Potter?"

Harry looked at Ginny and saw the fear that had creeped into her surly expression. She looked at Harry briefly, and he was reminded of a girl wearing an orange sundress, laughing and running through the fields that surrounded The Burrow. He couldn't let that girl die.

"I'd rather die," Harry said unintentionally. He could feel something dark in the core of his being, controlling his speech. "If you must kill anyone, kill me." Why was he saying this? Voldemort looked at Harry, pure interest in his gaze.

"Harry, it would be my honour," The Dark Lord raised his wand and began the curse, but someone beat him to it.

"Avada Kedavra!" a voice behind Harry yelled. He had a split second to whirl around towards his attacker before the curse hit him and he jolted awake.

Harry sat bolt upright in bed, convincing himself that it was only a dream. Voldemort was long dead. No one blaimed him for anything that happened during the war. Ginny didn't hate him. There was no way that his deceased mother could have shot an unforgivable at him.

When Harry had finally calmed down, he looked around the dark room and saw that only one other boy was awake.

"Alright there, Harry?" Seamus Finnigan asked.

Harry wiped the sweat off of his forehead with his blanket and put his glasses on. "Yeah, I'm fine." He pulled out his wand and lit the tip. He stretched and got out of bed.

"Where are ya goin'?" Seamus asked, using his hand to shield his eyes from the light Harry had created.

"I'm just going to go to the common room. Stretch my legs a little."

"Okay," Seamus said, pulling his bedding up over his head, drifting into his peaceful sleep once more.

Harry did go down to the common room, but he didn't stop there. He exited Gryffindor Tower and found himself at the top of the Astronomy Tower. He sat on the railing, with his back to the sun, staring at the memorial of Albus Dumbledore some students and professors had contributed to. There was a portrait of the old wizard smiling at Harry, his eyes twinkling, and there were lots of chocolate frog boxes. Some younger students had opened them and taken the cards, leaving the frogs and their boxes behind. The frogs were long gone by now, probably eaten by Mrs. Norris. Although it was possible that some had made it to the railing. Harry wondered if there were any chocolate splats hundreds of metres below him. He wondered if they could have mistaken their fatal fall for flying. He looked over his shoulder at the ground far below. The sun had just fully risen, meaning it must be around 6:00 in the morning. If he took the shortcut downstairs, they wouldn't find his body until at least lunchtime. As soon as the thought entered his mind, he did his best to swipe it away, but it stuck.

_You're being rash,_ he said to himself.

_You're just lengthening your torture,_ something inside him argued back.

Harry quickly climbed off of the railing and started a slow walk towards the Great Hall.

_If I consider this torture, I have it pretty nice,_ Harry thought.

_Is that so?_ the voice asked.

Harry did his best to distract himself from the nagging voice for the rest of the walk down to the Great Hall.


End file.
